ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximus Grier
Maxwell William "Max" Grier '''(born April 1st, 1993), better known by his ring name '''Maximus Grier, is an American professional wrestler, businessman, philanthropist, and entrepreneur currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where he performs on their Dynasty brand. He is also the founder and the CEO of Maximus Incorporated, as well as a Series A investor into REVOLT! Pro Combat. Early life Grier was born on April 1st, 1993 in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is the second child born to a 35 year old meat butcher, named Jonathan Ford, and the second child of 32 year old Carol Grier. He is of Filipino and Italian descent on his mother's side, with English on his father's side. He is the estranged younger brother of fellow professional wrestler, Lars Grier. As a child, his father was an alcoholic and at a young age, had to jump around between different jobs in order to survive and make money for his family. While his brother Lars resorted to illegal activities to make money, Maxwell never did the sort and eventually graduated High School and left home at age 17 to "start a new chapter." He moved to New York City, New York, where he attended and graduated from New York University, obtaining a master's degree in Economics. Entrepreneurship, Maximus Incorporated and success (2014 - present) After obtaining his master's degree, Grier moved to Sacramento, California, where he went on to start his own company, Maximus Incorporated, which focuses on selling items of "class, wealth, and style" as the slogan says. This includes products such as perfumes, clothing designs, modern architecture and technological items. Using the skills he had learned, Grier had managed to gain success with his expensive yet quality products, receiving critical acclaim across the Americas for his business savvy and "rags to riches" story. As of 2018, Maximus Incorporated is a thriving business that continues to operate to this day under the guidance of Grier as CEO and founder of the company. Professional wrestling career Early Career; American independent circuit and Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy (January 2017 - December 2017) In an interview with TIME Magazine in 2016, Grier stated on the record that he wished to become "one of the most influential people on the planet today" by "creating a legacy that will be remembered for years to come." Also in that interview, Grier would make a comment: "Good things will come for Maximus Incorporated and my brand. There will be surprises along this road, and one is coming up extremely soon." It was reported then a few days later that Grier would be undertaking training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as well as Judo. In just a few short months, Grier had become black belts in both martial arts, before it was then reported that Grier had undergone training to become a professional wrestler. Grier then debuted on January of 2017, under the ring name Maximus Grier, '''in a move that shocked both fans of professional wrestling and businessmen alike. For the next few months, Grier worked less and less hours at his own company and eventually entrusted one of his closest advisors to be acting-CEO as he became increasingly swamped with bookings from independent wrestling promotions. Throughout 2017, while being booked for independent promotions, Grier undertook training sessions at the Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy, where he was trained by their notable trainers, including current EAW Elitist Keelan. This was here where he began to hone his craft and produce his custom style. He graduated from the academy in late November, stating that it was a "true learning experience, unlike any other." '''Elite Answers Wrestling (December 2017 - present) On December 29th, 2017, Maximus Incorporated's website announced that Grier had signed a high-paying contract with start-up professional wrestling company, REVOLT! Pro Combat. He had also become an Series A investor of the company, becoming one of the company's biggest backers. It was also announced that he would compete under his current ring name, working within the Welterweight division of the company. Maximus Grier made his REVOLT! debut on Day 2 of the Terminal 5 Pop-up shows which served to showcase recently acquired talent, in which he defeated Osiris. On the first-ever televised episode of Saturday Night Resurgence, Grier competed in a tag team match against PROJECT: Blood, Kirk Matthews and Christopher Orion, teaming with Finnegan Wakefield. Grier would win the match for his team after submitting Orion with the Black Swan lock, the only move used in the match as he would tap immediately. Later in the night, it was announced that Maximus would be competing in the tournament to decide the inaugural REVOLT! Welterweight Champion. On January 20th, Maximus quickly defeated Alistair Kingsley in a first round match to advance to the next round of the tournament. On January 28th, Maximus Grier defeated Finnegan Wakefield in the quarterfinals to advance to the semi-finals of the tournament. On Febuary 4th, Grier defeated Osiris in the semi-finals to advance to the finals of the tournament. His opponent was then announced to be Chris Elite, who defeated Carter Harris in the semi-finals. It was also announced that the two men would compete in the main event of REVOLT!'s first-ever marquee event, REVOLT 1, where the finals of the tournament would be hosted. REVOLT! Welterweight Champion (February 2018 - April 2018) In the main event of REVOLT 1, Maximus Grier defeated Chris Elite to become the inaugural REVOLT! Welterweight Champion. Also at REVOLT 1, TLA would win a Fatal 4-Way contest to decide the #1 contender to the REVOLT! Welterweight Championship. The following week, Grier was defeated in his first loss against Prince of Phenomenal in the main event of Rebellion. On the following week's Resurgence, Grier and TLA had a war of words that was interrupted by Chris Elite who wished to inject himself onto the match. On Rebellion that week, Grier along with TLA were defeated by Blicky Boyz (Malcolm Jones & Chris Elite). On the March 18th edition of Rebellion, Maximus Grier and TLA held a contract signing for their match at REVOLT 2, before it was interrupted by Chris Elite who signed his name on the contract, therefore inserting himself into the match and making it a Triple Threat. At REVOLT 2, Maximus would fail to retain his Welterweight Championship as TLA would pin him to become the new Champion. EAW Dynasty (April 2018 - present) After it was announced that American wrestling promotion Elite Answers Wrestling had purchased REVOLT! Pro Combat, Maximus Grier was drafted onto the Dynasty Brand. Strong Style Wrestling (January 2018 - February 2018) Tres Comas Club (January 2018 - February 2018) On January 11th, 2018, it was announced that Grier had signed onto another professional wrestling company, Strong Style Wrestling, a company based in Japan and founded by Hall of Famer and legend Brian Daniels. It was also later announced that he would become one of the founding members of Tres Comas Club, a faction comprising of wealthy businessman working in SSW. The other founding members were André Virgo, Jun Nobunaga, Tetsuya Ishimori, and faction leader BANG. On January 21st, in the first show of The Rising Sun Tour, Grier defeated Ryojin in his debut match for the company. On January 28th, Maximus Grier competed with his other Tres Comas Club members: André Virgo and Jun Nobunaga, where they were defeated by Ronin: Levi Maximus, Shark Man, and Stark. On that same night, it was announced that Grier would compete in a 16-man tournament to decide the inaugural Puroresu Heavyweight Champion. He would never wrestle another match for the company however as he decided to part ways with the promotion. Other media Being a businessman, Grier has appeared on multiple forms of media, including various magazines after his breakout success as CEO of Maximus Incorporated. He has been featured on Forbes, Wired, Entrepreneur, The Economist, as well as other non-business magazines such as GQ where he advertises his brands of clothing, and TIME Magazine. He has also appeared on The Today Show as well as High Flyers on Bloomberg Television. He has also starred in many different commercials advertising his company. After signing with REVOLT! Pro Combat, he was featured on the cover of Pro Wrestling Illustrated, showing an interview that explained his change from his business lifestyle to professional wrestling, stating: "I want to create my legacy, and I believe that wrestling is the best outlet for me to begin. REVOLT! is only the first step in something greater, just you wait." Personal life Grier resides in Sacramento, California, where he lives in his own mansion. He also owns a lakeside cabin in Lutsen, Minnesota where he goes for his holiday retreats. He has also owns a luxury home Tokyo, Japan. As a child, Grier played basketball, but never continued playing due to his short stature. He is an avid fan of comic books and graphic novels, reading mainly Marvel and DC Comics, and is a self-described "Comic Enthusiast." His favorite character is the Punisher, and his nickname "Jigsaw" is based off Marvel Comics character of the same name. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Acid Test (Running Knee Smash to the back of the head, can also be done in the corner) ** Reverse Bear Trap (Jim Breaks Armbar; When desperate, Maximus will stomp viciously on the opponent's head before finishing them off by pulling their arm back with his legs for the final stretch.) ** Poison Pill (Brainbuster dropped onto a knee) * Signature moves ** Pyramid Scheme (Springboard Tornado Satellite DDT) ** Dead Cat Bounce (Rolling Cutter) ** Hostile Takeover (Crossface Chickenwing) ** Superkick from the Apron * Nicknames ** "Jigsaw" ** "The Devil Who Wears Prada" * Entrance themes ** "POWER" by Kanye West (Independent circuit, used briefly in REVOLT! Pro Combat; January 2017 - January 2018) ** "Long Live the Chief" by Jidenna (REVOLT Pro Combat! & Strong Style Wrestling; January 2018 - present) ** "No Limit" by G-Eazy feat. A$AP Rocky and Cardi B (April 2018 - present) Championships and accomplishments * REVOLT! Pro Combat ** REVOLT! Welterweight Championship (inaugural; 1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from Cincinnati, OH Category:Characters Born in Ohio Category:Wrestlers from California Category:Business owners Category:1993 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1993 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2017 Category:2017 Debuts Category:REVOLT! combatant Category:REVOLT! Category:SSW Category:Strong Style Wrestling Category:SSW Wrestler Category:Tres Comas Club Member